marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Azur (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Kobar (father); La (mother); Ambur (sister); Mander (husband); Triton (son); Karnak (son); Magnar (father-in-law, deceased); Zeta (mother-in-law, deceased); Quelin (brother-in-law); Rynda (sister-in-law, deceased); Agon (brother-in-law, deceased); Medusa (niece); Crystal (niece); Black Bolt (nephew); Maximus (nephew); Ahura (great-nephew); Luna (great-niece); Ronan (nephew-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Inhuman, Attilan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Marine biologist; former biologist | Education = Attilan's Learning Center | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Christopher Priest; Phil Noto | First = Inhumans: Once and Future Kings Vol 1 3 | Death = (Mentioned) | HistoryText = Azur is an Inhuman, sister of nutritionist Ambur, and member of the House of Agon, as well as the wife of priest and philosopher Mander, brother of Agon's wife Rynda. Working with the Inhumans Genetic Council in Attilan as biologist, Azur critically oppose the use of the Alpha Primitives declearing them "they're people" to fellow Inhumans to which her fellow house members Agon and Rynda thought her strange for. Rynda even expressing the thought that her brother, Mander, was strange even being with her. When, Rynda and Agon, decide to produce offspring after a massive generational gap and produced their first child Black Bolt who appeared to possess incredible powers due to him having been exposed to Inhuman's Terrigen Mist while in the womb by his geneticists parents that he could not control, Azur to express her disapprobation about experimenting on their children to Rynda. Soon after one of Black Bolt's destructive power displays, Azur joined Agon and the rest of the Genetics Council in agreement that Bolt needed to be confined until he had control over his powers. Even after seeing the dangerous results of genetic testing on their youth, Agon, managed to persuade Azur and the rest of their family members into having children and expose them to the mists while they were infants. Using his and Rynda's second child, Maximus, as good sign of their experimentations after exposing him to the Terrigan Mists with show no signs of developing any threatening powers. Agreeing, the House of Ago members begin to reproduce and expose their children the mists. Azur and Mander after having their first child - a son - decided to expose him to the mutagenic mists at a year old. However, much to their horror, the mists turned him into a waterbreather who needed to remain underwater to breathe and survive which meant he could never rejoin his parents on land. Moving to an isolated alcove off the coast of Attilan in order to make sure their son survived, Azur changed her study of Inhuman biology to study the biology of ocean life to better understand and care for their waterbreathing son, Triton. It would be the fear of loss of another child physical alterations of the Mist with their second child, Azur and Mander pleaded with Agon and the Genetic Council to forgo exposure of their son, Karnak, after his birth. Granted the repreive, Karnak, instead was enrolled in his father's religious seminary at the Tower of Wisdom where he would be trained in various physical and mental disciplines until he was eighteen years old. While Mandar took care of Karnak's training and education with Wisdom monks, Azur focused on the education and care of her Triton. She was even able to see the creation an a breathing apparatus, though cumbersome, enabling her son to survive out of water for extended periods. Which would later be approved upon by her nephew Maximus years later. Azur would die sometime during Triton's fourteenth year during a undersea mishap, leaving beyond her two sons, husband and the rest of the House of Agon. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}